Love Square
by GayAddy
Summary: Asami Mako and Kuvira are childhood friends that all go to Republic City University. Good news life is going well for them. Bad news they're all single. Until a new transfer student by the name of Korra shows up. After all three saw her only one thing went through their minds "Holy spirits she's hot, my type and I will make her mine." I OWN NOTHING. #Korrasami #Lovesquare
1. New Girl

"Hey Kuvira, Mako" announced Asami

Mako and Kuvira turned to see their old childhood friend Asami walking towards them. "Hey Asami" said Mako "Sup Sami" added Kuvira

"You guys ready for Calculus 2" expressed happiley Asami

"Ughh, I will never understand how or why you love math so much Asami" utter Mako

"Hey be you should be happy that its first period get it done now than later and if you don't get anything which us probably everything you can ask the math wiz right here for help." Kuvira said while patting Asami on her back

"Mako math is easy when you love like I do." claimed Asami

"Yeah yeah whatever Asami." muttered Mako

"Well come on we're going to be late if we don't't hurry up and get to class." implied Kuvira

All there of them started walking to class with a few complaints from Mako. Once they got to class they saw how the class room was filled up with a few empty seats here and there. They all looked for seats together until Asami found four empty seats. "Guys over here" they sat down Mako in between them with the fourth seat next to Asami. Professor Tenzin walks in class ready to start.

"Ahem class may I have your attention please, we have a transfer student from Four Nation University please Ms. Cobalt come in" Tenzin announced.

Asami, Mako and Kuvira turned their heads to the door to see the new student. They expected to see another plain Jane look alike but they didn't get that this time.

A girl with bronzed skin, a cute Bob cut that ends at her neck walked instead. The three friends stared in awe. The girl was wearing a light blue button up shirt with a white vest and whit slacks. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to her elbows. The shirt it self hugged her body perfectly it hugged her arms amazingly. Strong arms, powerful legs it was plain as be that this girl has a body of a goddess. But what stood out the most were her electric blue eyes.

"Holy... fucking... spirits... she's HOT!!!" All three friends thought at the same time.

Asami, Mako and Kuvira were starstruck by the bronzed skin beauty. "Hello my name is Korra Cobalt and I hope we all can get along." Smiled Korra. Tenzin says "Alright we need to find Ms. Cobalt a seat is there any extra seats anywhere."

Asami's hand shot up faster than a rocket. "Professor Tenzin there is a spare seat next to me." "Oh alright Ms. Cobalt, please have a seat next to Ms. Sato." Korra nodded and started to walk to where Asami is.

"Asami switch seats with me." "What why Mako?" "Because I want to seat next to the new hot girl." Nah man if anyone is seating next to her it's going to be me." Kuvira added. "Well to bad im moving because i want to sit next to her too." Said Asami. Mako and Kuvira looked at each other and nodded and started to shove and push Asami. "Hey! Quit it you idiots" yelled whispered Asami. The pushing and shoving continued.

"Um hey are you guys alright?" Korra asked as she sat down next to Asami

"Um... yeah we're alright its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Cobalt" Asami said as she raised her hand towards Korra.

"Ha so formal please call me Korra Ms. Sato"

"Only if you call me Asami Korra."

"Well you have yourself a deal Asami, who are your friends?"

"Oh yeah the guy with the sharkbrows is Mako" "Hey!" "And the girl next to him is Kuvria."

Kuvira said "Hey there Korra."

The girls looked to Mako to see him rubbing his eyebrows. "Are my eye brows actually look like sharks." He asked. Before anyone can say anything Korra said "Well I think they look good on a handsome face like yours." Mako blushed at the comment.

"Ahem, Ms. Cobalt I understand that your new and making friends but can you do that after the lesson." Tenzin interrupted. "Sorry sir, I'll be more quite." "Alright now then on to the lesson."

30 minutes after the lesson started Mako passed a note Asami saying looks like you're shit out of luck she's straight.

Asami looked up from the note to see Mako with a shut eating grin on his face. She then looked at Kuvira to she her friend looking at her with a questioning glint in her eyes. Asami passes the note that Mako gave her to Kuvira. Kuvira started writing on the note. She passed it back to Asami.

Asami started reading it while Mako looked over her shoulder to read it as well. The note said sorry Mako but my gaydar is saying that girl is anything but straight, she was probably most likely being nice to you. Mako scowled at her. Before they couldfight each other the bell rung signaling first period is over.

While gather her things Asami felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see the blue eye beauty look straight at her.

"Hey Asami I was wondering if you could show me around I don't know where anything is." Korra asked shyly. Before Asami can answer Mako butted in

"Ah well Asami is a really busy girl so I can show you around if you want Korra."

"I can show you around I know this place like the back of hand."

"Well that won't be necessary Kuv, I show Korra around." Said Mako

"I'm not to busy I can take Korra but thanks Mako and Kuv"

"Well hoe about all three of you show me around." Korra added. "Yeah okay then." They all said.

After showing Korra around for about 30 minutes, they all sat down at a table.

"So Korra tell us about you." Asami asked

"Well Im 18, Im from the Southern Water Tribe, I have a polar bear dog named Naga and Im here at RCU because of my scholarship for the swim team."

"Thats so cool Korra." Said Kuvria

"So anyone special in your life." Kuvira continued

"Well then straight to then huh, well no, not anymore broke up with my one year girlfriend 3 months ago, so no one special but Im looking for one though." Korra flirted back

"Girlfriend? Korra are you ...uh."

"Im bi Mako if you were wondering."

"Ah well then okay thats...uh good."

"Korra if you don't mind me asking but why did you break up with your ex." Asami questioned

"Well on our one year anniversary I decided to go to her apartment to take her out to dinner but what i found was her sleeping with my best friend Iroh."

"Ouch, that must have sucked, im sorry Korra." Mako added

"What did you do?" Asami continued

"Well first I yelled at them both, broke up with her, told both of them to leave me alone and never talk to me again."

"Wow" "Are you going to be okay." Asami said while putting her hand on Korra's squeezing it lightly.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I'm over it, and now I'm single and ready to mingle." Korra smiled brightly at the three friends.

Asami, Mako and Kuvira look at her dreamily. "Ah crap I gotta go sorry guys." Korra said looking at her phone.

"Ah...um wait Korra... Can we have your number because well since we're friends now." Asami asked nervously.

"Yeah here." Korra takes a pen and write her phone number one Asami's right hand "You can give it to Kuvira and Mako too, text me so I have your number as well bye guys." Korra says walking away

"Wow she's really nice." "Don't forget hot Sami." "Oh yeah she's gorgeous."

"Alright well I want Korra so both of you back off please." Asami said while putting on her best puppy polar bear dog eyes.

"Sorry Sami can't let you have a hottie like all by yourself." Kuvira smiled at Asami.

"Yeah what Kuv said I want Korra too." Mako added

"Well then looks like we have a fight on our hands huh."

"I guess so."

"In any case good luck to both of you ladies, you'll need it Korra will be my girlfriend." Mako smirked.

"Sure whatever Mako, here Korra's number." Asami said while entering Korra's number in her own phone.

They all nodded and said their goodbyes and headed off into opposite directions.

But they all shared the same thought

Get ready Korra because you will be mine the end.


	2. Quad Date?

After Korra left, Asami went back to her apartment which she shares with her best friend Opal. After unlocking the door Asami walks in on Opal having a heated make session with her boyfriend Bolin.

"Ah... really Opal in the living room you know you have a room with a lock right and privacy."

"Sorry Asami, kinda got caught up in the moment." Opal said after one last kiss on Bolin's lips

Asami sighed. Really Opal I love you to death but god can you at least make it to your room before you start eating your boyfriends face.

"Sorry it was my fault, I just love Opal and kissing her so much I couldn't wait until we got to her room to start please don't be mad." Bolin said almost starting to cry.

Asami sighed again. "Look I'm not mad just please next time you want to start making out try to make it to Opal's room before you do."

"Okay!"the couple said excitedly

Asami went to her room and drop off her stuff before going to the kitchen. Opening the fridge Opal interrupted.

"So Asami how was your day anything new happen today or was it the same old same old."

Asami was about to answer but she started grinning like an idiot remembering bright blue eyes and a lopsided grin

"Ohh, something did happen look Opal she has that dreamily look in her eyes." Bolin said while clapping hi hand together happily.

"You're right Bo so Asami spill what happen."

"Well, today we got a new transfer student in first period today and I may have gotten the new girls number."

"Ohh, Bolin our baby girl is growing and getting pretty girls number, next thing we know we're going to me grandparents." Opal said while wiping an imagery tear away.

"No way, you can't your our baby girl you can't grow up yet." Bolin said with his best dad voice.

"You both are asses, first I'm older than both of you, second just a friend... for now."

"Is she hot." Bolin questioned

"Hot, man hot doesn't even justify how she looks, she's like a goddess." Asami said grinning like an idiot again

"Wow, you're whipped and you just met her today, how does this goddess look like, do you have a picture of her." Opal asked

"Uh...no I don't have a picture of her I wish I did." Asami said sadly

"Wait... wait you have her number right." Asami nodded "yeah why?"

"Why don't you ask her for a picture of herself for your "contact photo" on your phone." Bolin said with a smug grin on his face.

Asami hit her forehead "Why didn't I think of that, Bolin you're a genius." Pulling out her phone Asami started texting Korra right away.

Unknown Number

Hey it's Asami

Cute Girl (Korra)

I see you finally texted me, I was thinking you forgot about me ;)

Asami

Forget you nah never sorry it took me so long busy day. So I was wondering if you could send me a pic of yourself for my contact photo on my phone.

Cute Girl (Korra)

Yeah sure give me a minute

A few seconds later a picture of Korra smiling brightly and hugging a polar bear dog popped up on Asami's phone

"Look guys, this is the girl I was talking about, her name is Korra." Asami said enthusiastically.

"Is that a polar bear dog net to her?" Bolin said looking terrified.

"Ohh... Asami if I was gay I would say you would have some competition for her." Opal said teasingly

"Come on Op not you too I already have Mako and Kuvira pinning after her too." Asami sighed

"Wait you already have competition that must be rough buddy." Bolin says while patting Asami on her back.

"Should I ask her to hang out or something?"

"I don't see why not, I say do it now before my brother or Kuvira do."

"Yeah, okay wish me luck."

Asami

Thx for the pic, so I was wondering if you're not busy want hang out tomorrow

Cute Girl (Korra)

Actually Mako and Kuvira invited me out too, wanna hang out with us?

"Damn it" Asami sighed sadly

"What? What happen, did she say no."

"No Mako and Kuvira got to her first but she wants all of us the hang out together."

"Dang well who knows you might end up in a four-way." Bolin smirked

"One thats gross, two I want Korra to myself, actually I don't mind sharing Korra with Kuvira but not Mako sorry Bo."

"Nah understandable Mako is... Mako."

"So what are you going to do Asami." Opal asked.

"Well I'm going and I'm going to dress to impress her."

"Nice well good luck with that Asami we're both rooting for you." Opal says

"Yeah go get the girl Asami."

Asami looked at her phone and started to text Korra back

Asami

Alright so when are where are we going?

Cute Girl (Korra)

How about Narooks at 5:00?

Asami

Sounds perfect


	3. Oblivious Korra

Korra was sleeping soundly when something big and slobbering licked her face.

"Ah... Naga!! Okay girl I'm up, I'm up... ugh what time is it?"

Korra looks over to her right to her digital clock to see it saying 7:22 am

"Ah Naga I don't have to be up until 8." Korra says angrily.

Naga looked down at her feet hanging her head in shame and started to whine quietly. *Sigh* "Damn it... Naga I'm sorry I'm just tired I'm not mad anymore I forgive you." Korra said scratching Naga behind her ear. Naga barks happily have been forgiven and jumps off Korra's bed and races to the kitchen.

*Sighs loudly*" Mornings are Eeevvvviiillll."

Korra walks to the kitchen while rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. Naga is waiting patiently by her food bowl waiting for her master to feed her. Korra feeds Naga and heads to her room to get ready for her morning run.

"Alright Naga come on girl you're coming with me." Naga starts running around Korra and barking excitedly.

"Alright, alright I know you're excited and all but you have to come down so I can put your hardness on or you can go." Naga immediately sat down by Korra's feet.

Korra quickly puts the hardness on Naga and pets Naga on the head "Good girl Naga." Before leaving Korra checks herself in the mirror by the door. Korra is currently wearing a light blue sports bra, black yoga pants with light blue running shoes. "Damn I look good right Naga?" Naga tilts her head to the side then quickly barks happily in agreement. "Alright let's go Naga."

"Come on Asami I want to check out that new coffee shop." Kuvira begged.

"Why can't you ask Mako I'm busy." Asami retorted.

"Because Mako will judge me on what kind of coffee I get and you need to get out of your apartment."

"Uh huh." Asami says not looking at Kuvira.

"Please." Kuvira begged again.

"No." Asami says with a straight face.

*Kuvira is now kneeling in front of Asami*

"Please with a cherry of top."

"Still no."

*Kuvira is now hugging Asami's leg*

"Come on I'll pay for your coffee."

"Ugh fine only because you're buying."

"Yes, now come on." Kuvira said grabbing Asami's hand and dragging her out outside into the streets.

10 minutes later both girls later both girls are standing in line for their coffee.

"I didn't know you like your coffee black is it it because its as black as your soul." Kuvira teased.

"No my soul is brighter than yours, and you learn something new everyday."

30 minutes later Kuvira and Asami are walking in the near by park.

"See was that so bad getting out of your apartment once in a while Sami." Kuvira smiled widely.

"I guess not." Asami rolled her eyes at Kuvira.

"Yeah whatever you like it."

Asami and Kuvira were walking side bye side in peace when both girls were knock down by a large animal.

"Ahh!! They both yelled in unison.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry she's not usually like this." The mysterious girl said.

While the mysterious girl got the large animal off them, both girls sat up. Both f them were about to give the unknown girl a piece of the mind until they saw who it was.

"You should control you...r...um.. ahem...wow." Asami and Kuvira said together.

"Oh Asami, Kuvira is that you? Im so sorry about Naga tackling you guys to the ground she usually is well behave, alright you guys okay." Korra gave the girls her best smile she could muster and pray the girls don't yell at her for Naga.

Both Asami and Kuvira did not heard a single word Korra said because thy were to distracted at Korra's current state of dress.

"Abs" They both whispered.

"What? I didn't heard?" Korra said with a questionly look.

Asami was the first one to speak up." Abs.. um we're absolutely fine Korra thanks for asking." "Here let me help you guys up." Korra said extending both her hands to the girls. Neither girl hesitated to take Korra's hand.

"Are you both alright?" Korra asks again.

"Bad Naga you don't jump on random people." Korra scolded Naga. Naga was quietly whining and hanging her head in shame.

"We're fine Korra, so is this your polar bear dog." Kuvira questioned.

"Oh yeah Naga this is Kuvria (pointing at Kuvira) and this is Asami (pointing at Asami). Both girls looked at Naga and waved. Naga started barking happily and began running around the trio.

"Ah she's so cute." Asami said petting Naga on her head.

"And huge." Kuvira added.

"So Korra what are you doing here?" Asami questioned.

"Oh well I was our for my morning run when Naga tackled you both to the ground."

Both girls didn't catch what Korra said, they were to busy admiring her body that was on display for the whole world to see and a body indeed.

Spirits her body is goals, I mean she's like a goddess with her six-pack and rippling biceps on displayed. Both girls thought at the same time

"Umm hello Kuv, Sami are you guys there." Korra said waving her hand in front of the girls faces.

"Oh um yeah...uh Korra why aren't you wearing a shirt." Asami questioned

"Oh I run for a while so I end up being all sweaty and my shirt would stick to my skin and I don't like the way that feels so yeah, why do I look bad." Korra said while looking up and down her body.

"What! No you look great, amazing actually." Both girls said in panic.

"Oh so both of you were checking me out then." Korra crossed her arms across her chest, raised an eyebrow and smirked at both Asami and Kuvira.

"What! No! Um...yes, wait no, wait yes?" Both girls said terrified if they just offended Korra or not.

"Haha, I'm just teasing you both, god you guys are so adorable when you ramble." Korra chuckled.

Asami and Kuvira blushed in embrassement and at Korra's comment.

"Ha well as much as I would love to stay and chat school exist as well is classes so we don't want to be late so I'll see you guys later in first period." Korra said waving goodbye to the girls.

"Wow" Asami and Kuvira said in unison.

"Kuv, I love you to death but after what I just saw, I want her even more so please back off and let me have her."

"I love you too Sami, but I just got an eyeful of a goddesses body looks like, so no I'm not backing off but why don't we share her Sami. You know sharing is caring."

"No, I want her to myself I don't share anything." Asami said seriously.

"You're no fun Sato but I'm still not backing off she will be mine." Kuvira glared at Asami.

*Sigh*"Fine we better get going or we'll be late." And to see Korra of course.

"Sami I know you don't care if you're late to class or not you just want to see Korra again." Kuvira says while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Like you don't." Asami teased back.

Kuvira just rolled her eyes but did not denied Asami.

10 minutes later the girls meet up with Mako outside of the classroom. "Hey Mako what's up."

"Just waiting for Korra."

"Wow thanks for waiting up for us best friend." Asami raised an eyebrow to his statement.

"Ah you're fine besides we all are fighting over Korra so it's only fair if I want to spend more time with her than my competition."

"Fair enough after what me and Sami saw we're not giving up on her anytime soon." Kuvira smirked remembering hers and Asami's early in counter with Korra. Ah top less Korra now only if we were in my room. Her back on my bed and this time no sports bra to ruin my fun, that would be glorious.

"Saw? What did you guys see that made you not wanna give up on Korra?" Mako questioned.

"Oh just a top less Korra that's all." Asami smirked at the memory of Korra without a shirt. With her muscles I bet she can pick me up, throw me on her bed and pinned me down and have her way with me, I wouldn't mind a bit, but a girl can dream right. Asami shivered at her dirty fantasy.

"WHAT!!! and you didn't invite me?!?"

Asami and Kuvira looked at each and said "Nope." With that they walked into the classroom.

Both girls started scanning the room for a place to sit down. While scanning the room Asami and Kuvira saw Korra smiling and waving at them, they smiled and waved back. They both blushed when they started to remember the events of this morning. By that time Mako has join them in the classroom standing next to Kuvira.

While looking over to Korra, all three friends came to a realization when they saw Korra sitting with two empty seats with an extra on next them, so four in total. Meaning only two of them can sit next to Korra while the third one sat next to one of the friends and not Korra.

The trio stared at each other giving each other their best "I'll kill you if you sit next to her" look. Mako and Kuvira were to busy staring each other down to notice that Asami slipped passed them and sat down next to Korra.

Dropping her stuff next Korra Asami cupped her face and yelled. "Kuvira, Mako hurry up and sit down already."

Both Mako and Kuvira noticed that Asami is now sitting next to Korra.

Simultaneously both jaws drop.How did she... when did she... that bitch. Both Mako and Kuvira thought. Asami saw her friends shocked faces and smirked.

Mako looked at Kuvria. Kuvira looked back at Mako. Both turned back to the last and only empty seat next to Korra. Looked back at each other. They both thought simulaneously Only one of us can sit next to Korra because Asami cheated, that seat will be mine sorry (Mako) (Kuvira). Both of them quickly walked over to Korra and Asami, well more like running. But Kuvira was faster so she got to sit next to Korra, while Mako sat next to her in defeat.

An hour later first period was over."So are we still up for Narook's?" Korra asked looking at the trio of friends.

"Yeah we are."

"Definitely." Asami added.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mako also added.

"Alright see you guys at Narook's at 5:00." Korra waved goodbye and walked to her second period.

Asami's Apartment

"Hm what should I wear?" Asami said to Opal.

"Oh! I know." Opal jumped to Asami's closet and started to pull out clothes.

Opal handed Asami some clothes, the raven hair girl looked at the outfit and shrugged. After putting on the outfit, Asami looked at herself in her body mirror. She was wearing a red slim V-neck, black skintight jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, and red converse.

"Damn Asami, you look hot." Opal said clapping her hands together.

"Well my best friend did pick out an amazing outfit for me to wear."

"That she did, now hurry and get going and impress Korra."

"Alright I'll be back later." Asami said waving goodbye.

Mako's Apartment

"Alright Bo how do I look." Mako asked.

"You great bro." Bolin said looking up and down at Mako. Mako was wearing a black dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes, while his hair was slicked back with gel.

"Alright thanks Bo, gotta go." Mako said grabbing his keys and his way out the door.

"Good luck Mako." Bolin smiled. "You'll need it bro." Bolin whispered the last part.

Kuvira Apartment

"Do I look good Zhu li?" Kuvira question her roommate.

Kuvira was currently wearing a green blouse, white short shorts with green and white vans.

"You look amazing Kuvira." Zhu li said.

"Okay thanks Zhu li gotta go bye." Kuvira smiled walking out of her shared apartment.

Narook's 4:50 pm

Asami, Mako, and Kuvira arrived and found each other outside the restaurant.

"Well looks like we all dressed to impress Korra huh?" Asami said looking at her friends outfits.

"Yeah well you gotta go big or go home right." Mako replied fixing his hair.

"You got that right Mako." Kuvira added. "So where's Korra?" Kuvira continued.

As soon as Kuvira said that Korra appeared in the corner of her eye walking towards them.

"Oh there she... oh wow" Kuvira's jaw dropped.

"Where I don't...um... oh I see her now." Asami said jaw dropping.

"Oh hey Korra." Mako said doing his best not to let his jaw drop like his friends and failing miserably.

Korra smiled and waved. "Hey guys." Asami and Kuvira started to have dirty fantasies about Korra. God she looks really good in her clothes but her clothes would look better on my bed room floor. Both girls shivered at the thought. Korra is wearing a light blue shirt that with a black leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans with black and light blue sneakers.

"You guys better close your mouths you might catch a bug or something." Korra said smiling.

"Ahem.. yeah you're right... you look amazing Korra." Kuvira said blushing.

"What she said." Mako said pointing and Kuvira still gawking at Korra.

"Korra you look great but I think your clothes would look better on my bedroom floor, don't you think." Asami winked at Korra.

Mako and Kuvira stared draggers at Asami, how dare you say that Korra is mine not yours back off Asami. The duo thought simultaneously.

Korra started to blushed furiously, her tan skin turned to a deep red. "Ah thanks Sami you look ..uh snazzy."

God she's so cute when she's blushing. The trio of friends thought.

"Well come on I'm starving." Korra said still blushing.

All four friends sat down in a booth. Korra sat next to the walk, Kuvira next to her. Asami across from Korra and Mako next to Asami. Korra picked up one of the menus and started to look for something to eat. Since Korra was starring at the menu she didn't see her three friends giving each other death stares.

"So Korra what do you like to do on your free time." Mako asked.

"Well I like swimming, playing with Naga and working out." Korra says flexing her arm in pride.

Kuvira grasped Korra's left bicep and in a sultry voice said "Yes, after your little morning show anyone can tell you work out."

"Ah well yeah." Korra said timidly, scratching the back of her head.

"Don't you think you're a little bit to muscular for a women." Mako said bluntly and immediately regretting saying it.

"No I don't you may think that Mako but I fine with my body I have nothing to be ashamed about." Korra said offended.

"I'm sorry that was insensitive of me to say please forgive me."

"Hm I don't know Mako that was a pretty rude comment." Korra places a finger on her lip as if she was thinking.

"How about I pay for you dinner, as my sorry for saying that rude insensitive comment." Mako begged Korra.

"Well I'm not going to say no to free food, so I'll forgive you this time Mako."

*Sigh* "Oh good I thought I actually royalty fucked up just there."

"Oh you almost did but if you didn't offer paying for my food I would be angry still."

"Right well I'm really sorry."

"Okay I forgive you, but I'm hungry so let's eat."

"Yeah." Asami, Mako and Kuvira said in unison.

30 minutes later they were all done eating and started to walk outside.

"This was fun I hope we do it again." Korra said smiling at the trio.

"Um well... Korra I was wondering if you would go on a date with me.. just me." Asami said nervously.

"Oh is that... you... were... oh you were hitting on me early I just figure that out.. so I'm a bit dense, but I wouldn't mind going on a date with you Asami." Korra said blushing lightly.

"What wait please Korra go on a date with me instead." Kuvira begged.

"What I want a date too." Mako added.

"Well sucks to suck Korra agreed to go on a date with me already."

"Hey..um how about I go on a date with each of you and then I chose who I'll start dating how about that." Korra interrupted.

"Alright but who goes first?" Mako asked.

"Rock paper and scissors?" Korra added.

"Alright ready." Asami said extending her hand.

Kuvira nodded extended her hand as well, Mako copied Kuvira.

"Okay rock, paper , SCISSORS!"

Rock

Paper

Paper

"Damn it" Mako cursed.

"Okay just me and you Sato."

"Ready... rock... paper... SCISSORS."

Paper

Scissors

"No damn it really." Kuvira cried.

"Yes!" Asami fist pumped the air. "Alright it's settled then Korra will go on a date with me first then Kuvira, and the Mako." Asami continued.

"Okay then Asami text me all the details on our date, I should get going Naga is waiting up for me so I'll you guys later." Korra said waving goodbye.

"I should go to by good luck on your date Asami you'll need." Mako added.

"Oh I do and why is that." Asami said raising a eyebrow.

"Because after my date with her she'll chose me." Mako smirked.

"The date has to be good for her to pick you Mako." Kuvira retorted.

Mako glared and Kuvira. Asami chuckled "Well I got to go I have a date." Asami smirked walking away.

Alright I have a date with Korra I have to impress her or she won't chose me. The trio of friends thought while walking in different directions.


	4. A Date With Asami

**Asami's Apartment**

"Okay what am I going to wear to woo Korra on our date." Asami said starring at her closet.

Opal suddenly burst through Asami's bedrom door and say "Asami is is true that Mako scored a date with Korra?"

"Yes it's true why?" Asami says calmly.

"Why? Why... wait Asami aren't you mad?"

Asami shakes her side to side. "Why aren't you mad woman?!" Opal says in disbelief.

"Because Mako wasn't the only one who scored a date with Korra, Kuvira and I included." Asami says with a small smile.

"Wait all three of you scored a date with Korra? What happen? Tell me everything." Opal says pushing Asami on her bed and plopping herself down in front of her best friend.

"Okay, okay there is no reason to be so rough." Asami said rubbing her backside.

"Just talk woman." Opal demanded.

"Alright, okay you know how all four of us went to Narook's early today." Opal nodded in agreement. "Well at the end of our little "hang out" I was really bold and asked Korra on a date in front of Mako and Kuvira."

"Okay, got it continue."

"I'm going to say this now Korra is very dense. She didn't notice that all three of us were flirting with her, when I told her that we were she got all flustered and embarrassed. Opal she's so cute when she blushes and when she does you just-."

"Asami I understand you think she's cute and all but stop fangirling and tell me how and why you three scored a date with Korra." Opal interrupted.

"Oh right sorry, when I asked her she said yes but Kuvira butted in complaining that she wanted a date with Korra too, but it stop there then Mako joined in saying he wants a date too. Korra was either being nice or indecisive and said that she would go on a date with all three of us, then she'll pick the one she wants to date." Asami finished.

"But how did you guys figure out who goes out on a date with Korra first?"

"We were grown adults and came down to an agreement."

"So rock, paper and scissors."

"Wha- how... how did you know?"

"I didn't you just told me." Opal grinned.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You're right but still how did you figure out we played rock paper and scissors?"

"Asami I believe that you and Kuvira are mature enough to come down to and agreement, but that doesn't mean I believe that Mako is mature enough too."

"Eh fair enough."

"Alright so what are you going to do on your date with Korra , also when is the date."

"Tomorrow, and I was planning on going out to dinner at Kwong's Cuisine, then go see a mover and to end the day go on a turtle duck ride." Asami said puffing her chest in pride.

"Romantic but why a turtle duck, they might be a two seater but they're so small."

"That's the point since it's small we have to sit very, very close to each other to "fit" if you catch my drift."

"Oh... oh! Asami you're really straight forward huh?" Opal says lightly hitting Asami on her arm.

"I am when I want something or in this case someone."

"Asami I have one more question for you then I'm out of your hair. Why do you like Korra?"

"Well first off Korra is drop dead gorgeous but that's not the only reason why I like her though. She very intelligent, very kind, oblivious, but kind. I can't help but be drawn towards her, it's like she has this weird aura around her that attracts me to her. I know it's weird but I can't help it." Asami finished smiling at Opal.

"Well at least I know that you're not some dick who only like her because she's hot."

"Im slightly offended but I have to text Korra about out date."

"Alright I'll get out of you hair Asami good luck on it but I don't think you'll need it."

 **Asami** **So I was thinking Kwong's Cuisine at 6:00?** **Cute Girl (Korra)** **Alright that sounds good, dress code?** **Asami** **Formal attire.** **Cute Girl (Korra)** **Alright see you tomorrow first period bye Sami ;***

Asami started blushing a deep red. "God this girl is going to be the death of me."

"Okay texted Korra now I need an outfit for our date... hm... no... nope... to slutty... meh... maybe... *gasp* perfect." Asami said looking through her closet.

"Alright I better get to bed."

 **Next Morning**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-*

Hitting the alarm clock Asami jumps out of bed. "Okay what should I wear to school?" Asami questioned herself. "Oh I know."

Asami digs through her closet and pulls out a dark maroon long sleeve shirt with a white skirt that shows off her right thigh.

Asami looks at her self in the her body mirror and says "Alright I look good." Asami looks at her digital clock. "Shit I better hurry and get going."

 **First Period**

Asami strolls into class catching everyones attention except Korra and Mako who are chatting away with each other. Asami frown a little seeing as Korra has yet to look up at her. She decided not to be dwell on it.

Asami starts slowly walking putting and extra sway into her hips towards her friends. "Korra, Mako." Asami calls out. Both friends turned towards Asami and both jaws dropped at the sight. Asami smirked at her friends expressions.

"Hi Korra." Asami said seductively. Korra with the rest of the class were still starring in awe. "Uh, Korra you there." Asami giggled waving a hand in front of her friend.

Korra was brought back from her thoughts. "Huh? Uh yeah sorry, Asami you.. just umm.. you look really beautiful. Korra stammered.

"Thank you Korra." Asami said blushing and sitting down next to Korra.

First period and the rest of Asami's classes went by in the blink of an eye. Asami met up with Korra at entrance of the school. "Oh hey Asami, so I guess I'll be seeing you at Narook's?" "Of course Korra, see you at dinner." Asami winked at Korra walking away putting extra sway to her hips. Korra was starring at Asami's butt until Asami was out of sight.

 **Asami's Apartment**

"Okay I better get ready."

Asami quickly pulls out the outfit she picked earlier and puts it on. Asami was wearing a red tight dress that hugged her figure showing off her curves. With some black heels to go with.

"Alright I look amazing I better get going." Asami says looking at herself in the mirror.

 **Narook's 5:50**

Asami arrived at Narook's ten minutes early, so she decided to wait in the restaurant for Korra. Walking towards the entrances Asami spots Korra and her breath hitched at the sight. Korra was casually leaning against the wall waiting for Asami. Korra was wearing a loose fitted suit, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, with a bouquet of a dozen red and with roses

Korra looks up and notices Asami. "Asami... wow... um... you look beautiful." Korra says slightly. "Um these are for you." Korra hands the bouquet of roses to Asami.

"Wow they're beautiful Korra thank you, you look amazing by the way." Asami said smiling.

"Thank you Asami, well we should get going then huh? Shall we?" Korra extend her arm indicating Asami to take it.

"We shall." Asami said hooking her and Korra's arms together.

"Do you have a reservation ladies." The waiter asked.

"Yes we do under Asami Sato."

Looking at down and his book the waiter looks back up smiling saying. "Ah yes Ms. Sato, please come this way."

The trio made their way to a table for two. Korra speeds up a little to get to the table first and pulls out Asami's chair for her.

"Thank you Korra." Asami said smiling and sitting down.

"It's my pleasure Ms. Sato." Korra smiled. Korra then sits down in her own chair across from Asami.

"So Korra since this it's our date we should get know each other better."

"Alright Asami let's start with something simple where are you from."

"Born and raised here in Republic City."

"Age?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh I'm on a date with an older woman. Favorite color?" Korra teased.

"Ha ha my favorite color is red, what about yours?"

"Blue of course, favorite thing to do on your free time?"

"I like to fix and drive cars."

"Well if my car ever breaks down I'll know who to call." Korra laughed.

"You don't think it's um unlady like for me to do."

Korra shakes her head. "Asami I don't judge people on what they do on their free time, I judge a person on how they treat me, Asami I like working out and that is very unlady like for a "woman" to do so no I don't think it's unlady like for you to do."

"Thank you Korra, that..um... it's means a lot to hear you say that."

"Ha no problem Asami, but I do have one more question for you."

"Alright shoot."

"Why do you like me."

"You know my best friend asked me that so I'm going to tell you what I told her. You are beautiful beyond compare, you're kind hearted, a little dense sorry, and it feels like I'm being drawn towards you and I just want to get to know you better than anyone else."

"Wow, that only hell of a reason Asami tank you no one has ever said that to me before. Welp I'm hungry let's eat." Korra smiled brightly.

"Yeah let's eat." Asami smiled back.

Forty-Five minutes later Asami and Korra finished eating and walked outside.

"So what's next Sami."

"I was thinking we go see a mover? If that was fine with you."

"I'm fine with going to see a mover, but can you drive me there I took a taxi here."

"Sure my car is close by follow me."

Both girls get into Asami's car and drive away.

 **Mover Theater**

"So what kind of mover do you want to watch Korra?" Asami said looking and the mover selection.

"I don't really know, what about you Asami what do you want to watch."

"Well how about a horror mover like uh School Killer?"

"Um.. you see I'm not really good with scary movers." Korra said looking down at her feet.

 _Aw she's afraid of horror movers, can she even get any cuter than she is right now. Actually this is good if shes scared then she can hold my hand during the movie. Yes brilliant idea Asami._ "It's fine Korra you can hold my hand if you get to scared.

"Are you sure because I mean I will squeeze the life out of it."

"Yeah I'm fine come on."

"Alright."

After buying the tickets both Asami and Korra found seats and sat down next to each other. Ten minutes into the mover Asami stated to get cold. _Curses this dress I wish I brought a jacket or something._ Korra noticed Asami started to shiver a little. Korra took off her suit jacket and handed to Asami.

"Here Asami." Korra whispered

"What aren't you going to get cold?" Asami whispered back.

"Asami I'm fine really take it you need it more than me."

"Oh alright that you Korra." Asami takes Korra's jacket and puts it on. Asami is instantly hit with the perfume Korra was wearing. Asami unconsciously brought the jacket up to her nose and breath in the scent. It smells like cinnamon and vanilla. Asami snuggles closer into the soothing scent.

Twenty minutes later the mover starts to get scary and currently Korra is hiding her face in her hands. Asami sees this and offers her hand to Korra. Korra takes it without hesitation and squeezes the life out of it. Asami jumps little from the death grip but settles down.

 _She may have cut off the blood circulation to my hand but it's worth it if I can touch her._ Asami thought happily.

An hour later, the mover ends both girl are walking towards Asami's car hand in hand. Korra has completely forgot that she was holding Asami's hand. Asami on the other hand was enjoying the physical contact.

 _Her hand fits perfectly with mine. Imagine if we started dating we could hold hands, kiss each other and do other umm... adult things together._ Asami drooled a bit at the last thought.

Shaking her head from her dirty fantasies Asami sees that both of them are in front of her car. Asami looks over to Korra, who was already looking at her. Both of them looked down at their in tangled hands. Both reluctantly, and slowly let go of each other hands. "Well what's after this Sami."

Already missing the warmth of Korra's hand Asami says. "Oh um we are going to the lake to ride some turtle ducks.

"Alright cool." Korra says getting into the car.

Lake

"Hello ladies what can I do for you."

"We should like to ride a turtle duck sir."

"Alright...and here you go ladies please be careful."

"We will." Both girls said in unison.

Walking towards a turtle duck Korra says "Um Asami isn't to small to fit us both?"

"Nah we're fine Korra, go in first."

"Alright." Korra says plopping down in her seat. Asami follows her in but half sits on her seat and half sits on Korra.

"See we fit."

"If you say so."

By the time they got the turtle duck in the middle of the lake, the sun was setting.

"Asami are you sure you're comfortable." Korra says worried.

 _More than comfortable._ "Yes Korra I'm fine." Asami says sinking back into Korra.

"Alright if you say so." Korra looks back up at the sun set. "Isn't it beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Asami said looking at Korra.

Korra throws Asami a sideways glance before turning head fully looking at Asami. "You're not even looking at the sunset Asami."

"Well because what I'm starring at is more beautiful than any sun set can compare."

They stare into each other's eyes passionately. Asami slowly leans in giving Korra enough time to turn away. Seeing as Korra didn't turn away, Asami closes the gap between their lips colliding softly, slowly closing her eyes.

Korra was stiff at first but slowly closed her eyes and kissed Asami back. The kiss was slow and tender, the kiss lasted for a few seconds before both girls pulled away slowly. "Wow" they both said in unison.

Both girls started to blush. "Ahem...um we better get going it's... uh getting late." Korra says looking at Asami in the eyes.

"Yeah you're right." Asami said starring back at Korra.

Five minutes later, both girls are driving home.

 **Korra's Apartment**

Asami pulls up in front of Korra's apartment. Both her and Korra get out of the car. Asami walks Korra from the lobby to the front door of her room.

"Thank you Asami tonight was... it was amazing." Korra smiled.

"Are you only saying that because you got free food." Asami teased.

"That was one of the many reasons why tonight was amazing."

Both just stared at each other for a few seconds wanting to kiss again. Before they could Naga started barking sensing her master was home. Both girls looked at each other laughing a little.

"Well I better get going it's getting late, thank you Asami for a wonderful date."

"It was my pleasure Korra I'll see you around." With that Asami turns around walking towards the lobby.

"Um.. wait."

Asami turns around seeing Korra running after her. "What is i- " Korra silences her with a kiss. Slowly pulling away Korra whispers "Goodnight Asami." She turns around walking back to her apartment.

Asami brings a hand to her lips stunned at what just happened. Her stunned expression is quickly replaced with a huge smile. Asami drives home smiling all the way back. **Korra kissed me, kissed me... YES!!!.** Asami thinks fist pumping the air.

 **Asami's Apartment**

"Oh Opal you're home?"

"Yes I'm home, so how was you date?"

Asami didn't answer, she just smiled like a big idiot. "By that huge smile I'm guessing the date went well."

"Well? Opal the date went fantastic." Asami said spinning around.

"Oh do tell."

"Well everything was just so amazing, she's so amazing.

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Yes we did, twice the first one I kissed her first during the turtle duck ride and the second one she gave me a goodnight kiss on lips." Asami was still smiling like an idiot.

"Well I'm happy for you by the way you may want to text Korra."

"Why?"

"Because you stole her jacket." Opal pointed at the jacket Asami was currently wearing.

"Oh shit I forgot about it I'll text her now."

 **Asami** **Hey Korra sorry to bother you but I... sorta... kinda stole your jacket.** **Cute Girl/Great Kisser (Korra)** **Yeah it's alright just give it back tomorrow at school k?** **Asami** **Alright goodnight Korra tonight was wonderful.**

 **Cute Girl/Great Kisser (Korra)**

 **Goodnight Sami tonight was amazing**

"God tonight was so amazing I better get to bed it's late." Asami says to herself. Five minutes later she's laying down in her bed. _I hope she chooses me I really like her._ With that she closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry this isn't an update I recently gotten food poisoning so I'm not going to work on the story until I'm not sick anymore I hope you guys understand.


	6. Not An Update Sorry

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in over a year its just I lost interested in this story. I am planning on either discounting this story because I am working on something else that I have more interested in. Or continuing this story but it will not be my main priority, meaning the updated for this story will not come until either months or even a year or two after this Not Update. I would like you guys opinion either I should drop this story or continue this but at a very slow rate. With enough support or comments I will continue this but if not then I'll drop it.

\- GayAddy


End file.
